Brown Eyed Girl
by jokeroftheheart
Summary: Você pode não saber, mas você sempre será a minha garota dos olhos castanhos, Anne.' - Songfic - Oneshot - Kevin Jonas como principal.


**Br****own**** Eyed**** Girl.**

**

* * *

**

**Título:** Brown Eyed Girl.

**Autora:** Priick.

**Ship****:** Anne e Kevin Jonas.  
**Pov****:** 1ª pessoa, narrada pelo Kevin.  
**Fandom****:** Jonas Brothers.  
**Censura:** K+  
**Gênero:** Romance.  
**Status****:** Finalizada.  
**Capítulos:** Não é dividida em capítulos.  
**Outras ****fics****:** Bye Bye.  
**Disclaimer****:** Os personagens (Os Jonas, marcas registradas, entre outros, ao redor da historia, não me pertencem) e não ganho nada com isso, faço tudo apenas por passa-tempo.

**Claimer:** A personagem Anne pertence totalmente a mim e você não pode utiliza-la de forma alguma com fins lucrativos.

**Teaser****:** _Você pode não saber, mas você sempre será a minha garota dos olhos castanhos, Anne.  
_

* * *

" Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow  
Playin' a new game  
Laughing and a running hey, hey"

Hey, onde foi parar tudo aquilo que tínhamos?

Eu só me pergunto isso.

E você deve estar se perguntando o que nós tínhamos, né?

Er....Bem...O que nós tínhamos, era o meu namoro com a Anne, e quem sou eu? Paul Kevin Jonas, mais conhecido com Kevin dos Jonas Brothers, sabe?

Bom...Tudo acabou e começou... Tão rápido... Mas, agora eu me pergunto: Onde tudo foi parar?

Aqueles dias em que estava chovendo e eu a chamava pra sair, nós tínhamos nosso lugar. Era uma caverna onde, eu acho, que só nos sabíamos que existia. Lá, nós jogávamos dominó, baralho, cartas e coisas do tipo...

Ela sempre me ensinava novos jogos... O que ela mais gostava de brincar era de correr, ela sempre falava : "Você não me pega!" E saia correndo, nós corríamos e riamos muito. E agora? Onde foi parar tudo isso?

"Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My Brown eyed girl  
You my Brown eyed girl "

Eu me lembro, que nós ficávamos pulando pedras, saltando pelos troncos de arvores caídos. Sempre que tinha uma manha nevoada, era sempre uma manha nevoada com ela, era uma manha nevoada especial. Sempre, com os nossos corações batendo, pelo menos o meu, mais forte, só por que ela estava comigo, a minha garota dos olhos castanhos...

A Anne, a minha garota dos olhos castanhos...

"Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mind  
With a transistor radio "

Eu não me lembro direito, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido naquela quarta feira, em que a gente estava, tão lentamente, descendo a mina abandonada, que descobrimos no domingo, que havia na nossa caverna, nós estávamos com um radio transmissor, jeito fácil de se comunicar dentro da caverna quando estávamos longe.

"Standing in the sunlight laughing

Hiding behind a rainbow's wall  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My Brown eyed girl  
You my Brown eyed girl "

Eu não me lembro direito, mas me lembro também que nos gostávamos de ficar a luz da lua, deitados perto da cachoeira, apenas rindo, de besteiras que eu e ela falávamos. Ela sempre falou, mas eu nunca entendi. Ela dizia que nós nos escondíamos por trás de uma parede de arco-íris, ela nunca me explicou o que isso significava. Nós gostávamos também, depois que enjoávamos de olhar a lua, de pular na cachoeira, deslizávamos e deslizávamos sobre toda a cachoeira, com a minha garota dos olhos castanhos. Ela, a minha garota dos olhos castanhos.

"Do you remember when we used to sing  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Laadeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda"

Será que ela se lembra de quando nos estávamos admirando a lua e batia aquele silêncio chato? E ela sempre cantava "Shalalalalalaladeeda,  
Shalalalalalaladeeda,Laadeeda,Shalalalalalaladeeda"

Eu cantava junto, como o ótimo cantor que eu sou. Foi ela quem inventou aquele ritmo e aquela letra maluca, que só ela sabia cantar. Eu só fazia voz de fundo, ela sempre tinha que me lembrar a letra.

"So I had to find my way  
Now that I'm on my own  
Saw you the other day  
And my how you have grown "

É tão difícil de achar o meu caminho sem ela do meu lado.

Afinal, tudo era mais fácil quando eu a tinha pra cantar aquelas coisas bobas do meu lado.

Eu nem sei o que eu vou fazer da vida ainda.

Eu sei ,eu sou cantor, mas e se isso acabar? Eu serei o quê?

Eu não sei o que fazer sem ela aqui. Agora eu sou só eu, por mim.

Quanta falta ela faz. Tantas saudades dela.

Eu a vi outro dia. Cara, como ela cresceu. Ela tá muito diferente da ultima vez em que nós nos falamos.

"Cast my memory back there lord hey  
Now I'm overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My Brown eyed girl  
You my Brown eyed girl "

Foi tão bom vê-la novamente, moldar minha memória tão antiga com lembranças tão antigas dela.

Ai meu deus. Algum dia eu ainda supero o nosso rompimento, como tudo acabou. Eu supero, o tempo em que nós íamos pra escola ver os jogos chatos de futebol americano. Mas nós nunca íamos pra assistir o jogo, nós sempre ficávamos atrás do estádio olhando pra lua e trocando carícias.

Só por que eu estava com a _minha_ garota dos olhos castanhos. Ela, a minha garota dos olhos castanhos.

"Do you remember when we used to sing  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Ladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
My Brown eyed girl  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Laadeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Your my Brown eyed girl "

Será que ela se lembra de quando nos cantávamos a musica louca com um ritmo bobo que ela inventou?

Eu lembro, nós cantávamos: "Shalalalalalaladeeda,Ladeeda,Shalalalalalaladeeda"

Nós cantávamos. Eu e a minha garota dos olhos castanhos.

"Shalalalalalaladeeda, Yeah yeah yeah yeah, Shalalalalalaladeeda,  
Shalalalalalaladeeda,Laadeeda,Shalalalalalaladeeda"

Nós cantávamos. Eu e a minha garota dos olhos castanhos.

Anne ,você pode não saber, mas você é, a _minha_ garota dos olhos castanhos.

* * *

Fim ?!

**n/a:** Ooi pessoa que tá lendo isso. Mais uma fic irritante minha. Essa tambem não é das minhas melhores, não. Mas, como ela tava finalizada, eu decidi coloca-la aqui. Ela tem uma continuação. Eu vou coloca-la aqui no ainda. Bem, espero que você tenha gostado da fic.


End file.
